Aqui's Adventures: The Plumber Trapped in Time
This is Aqui's first major adventure. Characters Heroes Aqui Toad Kindoo Toads (not Toad himself) Poiso Ambi Mario Villains Lodkin Chapter 1-The Plumber's Problem Kindoo: Hi, I'm Kindoo, and I'm a plumber trapped in time. Trapped here, in this castle, with nearly every environment possible. I can fly, go invisible or be metal man. But, I'm trapped here, living in this castle, alone, with only Toads for company. One day.... (One day is literally however many hours he feels in his time period of time) Kindoo: Ugh, it's no use. Might as well go into the top room. He then went in the secret room, the small room he used to hide for the randoms. Kindoo: I come in here to hide for the sake of it. There's no one here, and the Toads can't move. So I just hide for just stuff to do. He looked up at the Peach painting in front of him. Kindoo: I have been telling others about heroes, that are legendary, I know that much. I wish I could meet these heroes, they seem cool... He then sat down. Kindoo: But that isn't possible now, I'm trapped. (a battle is then shown) Kindoo: After I lost that battle, he gave me a bond I can't undo. I can't break free, I'm stuck here, forever. He walked outside, to the front door. Kindoo: Time won't progress, and it won't matter if someone in the future or past finds anything. I'm stuck in my own world, night won't come, and I'm stuck here. He then went to the room he declared his own, the Cool, Cool Mountain room. Kindoo: I need to sleep, Lodkin is probably somewhere, and I don't care. He never cares for me now, I'm done in his eyes. Anyway, night, lonely world. The next "day"... Kindoo: Oh, well time for another day! He then wandered into the Whomps Fortress room and hit the wall. Kindoo: Why did this have to happen? Why? Why? Why? The Toad behind him was less than doubtful. Toad: I still have hope you know. I still have hope that one day, you will get us out of here. Someday... Kindoo: I can't! Lodkin put that seal on me ages ago! Trust me, if there was any way to break free I'd look for it now! Lodkin doesn't care about me now anyway, he's still waiting for his time powers to get up to his full potential, and me... I'm gone, in his mind. He won't come back, so there's no hope. Toad: No matter if you've given up, I will remain hopeful. Nothing's impossible. Kindoo: You know, I'm gonna say this, you're alot nicer than the other Toads in this place, they're so whiny or just downright unhelpful, just constantly jeering at me saying "Heh heh, you're STUCK!" AT least I'm lucky you're not like that. Toad: Your bond is with this place forever, but it can stretch. I will remain hopeful for you, maybe one day, you can find a place to go sometimes. Kindoo: Of course. But now, that's impossible. He then walked out of the room, as Toad sat there. Kindoo: How about a slide? After he slid down the "secret" slide... he was about to sleep again. Kindoo: Ungh, well, another "night" here. (sad face) One day... He fell asleep after that. The next day, he woke up, and ran inside the Whomps Fortress room again, this time, sitting down, near Toad. Toad: I'm still hopeful. I know you'll let us out, and we'll all break the bond for a small while, just to see the outside world. Kindoo: I never wanted this to happen. Why did I have to lose? Toad: Dwelling on the past won't get you anywhere. How about you go outside? You might need to just be there. Kindoo: Don't think I've had nothing of this. He then went outside, walking down the path until it was nothing. Chapter 2-A Beacon Of Hope He walked outside and stared up. Kindoo: I might need to see whatever action I can take, as that action... it might help me, whatever it is. He walked left and right. Kindoo: I'm going over to the bridge. He ran over, so he could go to the castle corner and stare. Meanwhile, something happened over where he was standing before, that resulted in a strange event. Lodkin came through, but Kindoo didn't notice. Lodkin: Ha ha, just checking on my little realm that I trapped my friend in, oh ho, he must find it so lovely here. He ran over to the sign. Lodkin: Perfectly boring, perfectly sweet. Nearly done with my progress, due to his actions I have to wait for whatever happens then I'll destroy time, oh ha ha ha.... After looking around him.... Lodkin: I'd better get going, I'm not from this realm, I need to head out, to escape heh heh, bye small world ha! He ran into the portal, but Kindoo saw it close just as he was going to run after it. Kindoo: He came.... he actually came... He stared ahead at where the portal was just before. Kindoo: It must mean he might have nearly completed his plan.... I need to get out of here! He ran inside and went to the topmost floor, where he almost got to where he needed. Kindoo: Now I just need to see if I can access the sky... After climbing one of the big platforms, he jumped to the room and landed in the hole that took him to the sky. Kindoo: There was a voice here before... Voice: Hello... are you the one who is trapped here? Kindoo: Yes, do you know of Lodkin, please you must! Voice: No.... that name I have not heard of... but I am having difficulties communicating with you because of an interference with.... ti- Kindoo: Time? Most likely it's Lodkin causing trouble with his powers... they must be growing really powerful... Voice: You... can be free.... for a while.... if you stop this "Lodkin" Kindoo: He must be stopped, I need to stop him, he will destroy time with no one noticing if I don't do anything! Voice:... I understand.... you shall be free.... Kindoo then felt something. Kindoo: Really? Finally, I'll be able to see what the real world is like! Voice: Your bond will forever stay with this world however... and you will return once you are done. Kindoo: I understand. Voice: Very well. Begin. He was then warped to Aqui's time. Chapter 3-The Strange Newcomers Aqui was walking to Peach's Castle, the castle of now. Aqui: Hello, just coming for a visit! Toads: Ok. They let her in. Aqui then saw Peach, talked with her, and then laid in one of the rooms. Aqui: Gee, adventure as fallen short as of late. She stared at the floor. Aqui: Except for that small mystery of mine about the guy. (Flashback is shown of Kindoo talking to her) Aqui: Oh, who could he be? And what did he mean by "He is dangerous?" I've never heard of this situation before... Then a portal appeared behind her, it was indigo-coloured. Aqui: What's that? Then, a guy wearing blue, with red hair and black gloves, popped out of the portal. It was Lodkin, but Aqui didn't know it. Lodkin: Oh hello, random Toad, just checking out most of the time facilities before hey're all destroyed, hm hm... Aqui: Wh-Who are you? Lodkin: Oh, no one important. Aqui: You came out of a portal, how are you not important?! Lodkin: No really, I'm minor. He walked out of the room, Aqui suspiciously followed. The Toads were ready. Toad 1: Who are you? Toad 2: How did you get here? Aqui: It wasn't me, he just came out of a portal out of nowhere! Lodkin: Relax you all, I'm not here for anything... Toad 1: Well WE are protecting the princess! Toad 3: And you seem to emit a strange sense of distrust, sir! Lodkin: Oh really now? (clicked his fingers) The 3 Toads ceased all movement and sound, as if you went up to them and pressed a pause button or something. Aqui: What did you do to them? Lodkin: Oh don't fret, it's just a time freeze, they'll be over it soon. Aqui: Who are you? Lodkin: That is confidental. No one aside from me will know that kind of information. Aqui: Says one who froze three allies of mine, AND revealed how he did so. Lodkin: I didn't say the exact procedure. He then walked into the room which had a trap door. Lodkin: Well, a visit is a visit, and I'm not interested in time-progressing beings as much either. Toodles, young girl. He then landed himself in the trap door. Aqui: Oh? Then she heard grumblings outside, as the Toads had just woken up. Aqui: Oh dear.. She ran outside. Toad 1: What did he do? Toad 2: I don't know, he stopped us from doing anything. Toad 3: I'm telling the princess! Toad 2: Ok, you do that. Aqui: Uh, he just left, sadly... Toad 1: Why didn't you catch him? Aqui: Because I didn't know anything, do you know that much about who he was? Toad 2: He did seem strange. Toad 3: I'm going to tell her about what we saw. He ran up. Aqui ran down. Aqui: While you do that, I'm heading outside. She then ran outside, of which Mario came at her, yelling her name. Mario: Do you know who's just arrived? Aqui: Huh? Mario: You'll never believe who arrived on the scene! I never thought this was possible! Aqui: Who? Mario: The legendary plumber who was said to be trapped in time! Aqui: Who... Mario: Kindoo! Aqui: WHAT?! Chapter 4-The Meeting of Information Aqui was shocked. (flashback) ???: I am Kindoo, a plumber trapped in time by the way. Aqui: Ok... (flashback ended) Aqui: I've seen a holographic message, of this same guy! Mario: Well, want to see? They then went through the Mushroom Kingdom, finding Kindoo, admiring how the world was so different. Aqui: That's definetely him but... how is this possible? Mario: I know. They then came up to him. Kindoo: Yeah, you're back, so? Aqui: Hello, Kindoo... Kindoo: How do you all know my name? Mario: She's seen a holographic message and so have I. What are you doing here? Kindoo: I need to find Lodkin, he might be planning to do something awful. Aqui: You mean that guy you were talking about? I think I saw him before! But he's gone... Kindoo: Ugh, wrong time wrong place, we need to keep on the lookout for a guy wearing blue, with green shoes and red hair. If not, we're all doomed. He then ran off. Mario: This sounds like a job for us two! Aqui: Right! They followed him to the castle, where the Toads were blocking him. Kindoo: Why? Toad 1: We already had an incident with another time-traveller, now leave. Kindoo: Oh come on! I'm not like him, you have to trust me! Mario: Kindoo! Come with us! Aqui: We can help you! Kindoo: Oh fine. Toad 2: Mario! If he's on your side then we'll let you in! Kindoo: I was told to follow them, so I'll go. But thanks! Toads: No problem! Aqui: Come on! They then went to a small cave near the foresty areas. Mario: Now, Kindoo, tell us everything about how you came here and about Lodkin. Aqui: Yeah, if it's something big, we can help, but we can't if we don't know anything. Kindoo: Well, it goes like this. (images are shown as he's talking) Kindoo: I was a normal person like all of you once, I even heard of you, Mario, as you were still famous. But then, Lodkin came. He had come from somewhere else, and said he was growing time powers, to get rid of all "time feeding" beings. Aqui: Time feeding? Kindoo: Like you and Mario, how you age with time, anyway, he wanted to destroy time, as he didn't want to age, being stuck in this world, and become one "time-feeding" being. When his time powers grew, he wiped out almost everybody. Only I survived, and with our powers, we fought for a while. However, I lost, and he created a world, with paintings, similar to one of the adventures Mario's had, and locked me in there, unable to come out or return to home. He also created the holographic images that you've seen. Mario: Yes, but one thing. Kindoo: Yes? Mario: The first thing you say on the holographic images is stuff about the legendary heroes that I've met, MarioMario54321 and Starman3, and the rest of them you said there were too many to name. Why is that? Kindoo: Because those heroes have just sprung up. I myself have heard of them, and they have saved the worlds. Basically, why I say that is so he can divert attention to help me onto finding out who they are, which is a good adventure, but, not for nows purpose. Aqui: Ah, so he tricked us with making the entire town think who the legendary heroes are. Kindoo: Anyway... after trapping me, he went back to his original plan, which is to literally destroy time itself so he can live forever, ruling worlds that don't run on time, but will live forever regardless. To do that, his time powers must grow. Thanks to me, they were delayed, but not stopped. Aqui: So, what does this mean now? Kindoo: They must be growing to the very extremes right now, close to being able to destroy time. Why am I here? Well... Lodkin visited my world, of which he almost never does. He vanished just as I was about to chase him, but i knew I had to stop him. A voice in the sky, literally the sky- Mario: The Sky accessable from Peach's Castle a long time ago yes? Kindoo: -yeah, said to me that I can escape that world, to chase Lodkin, and take him down, as he cannot destroy time. However, once I've stopped him, I must go. Mario: Why? Kindoo: Lodkin made the bond permanent, even if he's gone. I'm trapped to forever stay there. Mario: Ok then, now that we know that, I'm definetely helping to stop Lodkin! Aqui: Same here! I may be small, but don't think I'm useless! Kindoo: Ok, we just have to find where he is, as he'll want to start with the current point, that is, now, so it'll reverberate to the past and future. So- Then one of the Toads from the castle had found them. Toad 4: I knew you came this way so I wanted to tell you, that the same guy has returned! Aqui: Lodkin! Kindoo: We've got to hurry! Chapter 5-We're Too Late... He's Gone... Wait... WHAT?! The three heroes raced to the castle, but he'd already left, they saw the portal of him leaving. Aqui: No! Kindoo: We're too late, he's gone! Mario: Now what do we do? Kindoo: Waiting for him will only result in ruin. We need to find a way to see where he is. Mario: Sorry, but we don't have that kind of tech around here. Aqui: We're just relying on powerups to fight our enemies. This kind of thing we're not experienced with. Poiso, a Toad who'd seen Aqui, came up to her and hugged her. Poiso: Haha, finally, I got you, my friend! Aqui: Get off me, I don't even know you! Poiso: Haha, come on now... Mario: Who are you? Kindoo: Uh, we really need to get going... Poiso: Woah woah woah, hold up now, you looking for a guy wearing blue overalls? Aqui: You know Lodkin? Poiso: Uh, yes yes! Red hair? Mean look? Kindoo: Where is he? Poiso: The other side of town. I only just managed to escape him... Mario: Why? What's happening? Poiso: He's freezing everybody! Apparently forever! Kindoo: Come with us! Tell us where he is! Poiso: Now! Quickly! I'll show you! He ran ahead of them, the 3 heroes following after. They then found him. Lodkin: Hahahahahahahaha! The citizens of this world shall feed on time no more! Once I do this, there shall be no one to stop my destruction of time! Ha HAAAA ha ha ha ha! Poiso: See? He's insane! Mario: Well, what will we do? Kindoo: We need to confront him! Aqui: I'll stay with this guy. He seems afraid. Kindoo and Mario then approached Lodkin. Kindoo: Lodkin! Lodkin: How do you know my- OH! Kindoo... how have you been...? Kindoo: What are you doing...? Lodkin: Come on, my youngster hm hm, how'd you break out of your... time cell, shall I call it? Because PRISON is a word used by time-feeders.... like the red one... ha ha. Mario: So you want to destroy time, huh? Who are you? Why are you freezing the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom? Lodkin: Well, you see, time is a big gloop. People that feed on this gloop, are time-feeders. However, when time stops, there will be no time! It will be a never ending strip of nothing! Worlds filled with people, living forever, governed by me.... would be my dream... Kindoo: But you can't do that! Lodkin: Oh it's been so long, hasn't it? My time powers have grown, and soon, they'll be enough to destroy the structure of time itself! I can rule, over the worlds! No one will stop me, as if so, they will be frozen, forever. Kindoo: If you try again, I will stop you! Lodkin: Your powers are probably a mushroom of mine! You're weak! Spending all that time in that poor old place, you've never had time to fully test your abilities, and I made sure of that. Kindoo: You won't win. Lodkin: Oh I will, and then, oh, gotta go, I'm feeling as if I should check out on something before I go do it! Kindoo: You will not win, get back here! Lodkin: Get off me! Lodkin hit Kindoo, and Kindoo fell to the ground. Mario: You won't get away with this! Lodkin: Says a time-feeder. Goodbye. Lodkin then vanished. Kindoo: He really has grown in power... Aqui: How can we stop him? Poiso: I... I'd rather stay out of this... I'm going to the castle! He then ran to the castle, in a hurry. Mario: Right now it seems impossible to get at him... but I'm not giving up! Every villain has his weaknesses... Bowser has lots, Dimentio had the D-Stars, come on, think! Kindoo: If his time powers were weaker... we could eradicate him... Mario: Ok, if his powers were weaker... Aqui: How do we do that? Kindoo: We need to see if there's someone, anyone, able to fight him enough, to take his stuff out of him. Mario: What about the frozen citizens? Kindoo: With him gone, they'll all be ok, because his power will be gone. Aqui: Wait a minute, you said that they could be unfrozen, what about you? Kindoo: My bond is forever. Even if he's gone. He made me like him... a non-time-feeder. But people unlike him will be freed. Mario: That's it! I'm thinking, let him freeze alot of people! Then, he will have used up alot, right? Kindoo: Y-yes, maybe... Mario: Then, huh? Then, a scream was heard. ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aqui: What was that? Poiso was then seen running back to them. Poiso: He's at the castle... demolishing it! Kindoo: We need to go, now! They ran towards the castle again. Chapter 6-The Destruction... Will Begin... With a Revealing... Lodkin saw that the heroes were coming, and continued his destruction. Lodkin: Oh, this castle is the over-wordly controller, well, the people in it.. and yet... I'm here... Kindoo: Lodkin, stop now! Kindoo fired a neon blast at Lodkin, blasting something off. Lodkin: You're ruining my plan! Lodkin then patched up whatever it was, though Aqui saw a flash of an eye before it got patched up. Aqui: (thoughts) Is Lodkin... controlling a beast? No... Lodkin: (whispers) They almost got me... (voice) Kindoo, you cannot stop me! I want you to stay... OUT... OF.... MY... WAY!!! He had been charging a neon blast of his own at Kindoo, and Kindoo zipped around and hit Lodkin again. Kindoo: You can't do this! Lodkin: I can! I am starting this with not only this castle... but you! His energy then swirled around the castle, as it started to crumble once more. Mario: Peeeeach! Poiso: Uh, they escaped when I told them about him. I was spying on you guys. Mario: Really? Lodkin: Well even if the cits have escaped, I'll still destroy the high stance, along with your friend here! You will have no hope at all! Kindoo: His energy... it's not natural for one of his.... type... Lodkin: What's that? Kindoo: I'm not... finished yet... Kindoo then teleported, and pushed Mario and Aqui out of the way when he reappeared. Aqui: Kindoo! Mario: What are you doing? Kindoo then fired a massive blast at Lodkin, which made him explode, and rise up to the sky. Kindoo: What.... is.... going... on? Then a portal appeared, to which lead to a sky that was flashing dark colours, and there was another castle. The protal closed before they saw more. Kindoo: He escaped, that fool! Mario: That place... it looked like... Aqui: What? Mario: Thinking about it, it looked like the Multi-Dimensional Road! Kindoo: No... it's not that.. it's a place of darkness.. where he can restore his look... a look... Aqui: When you hit him with that blast, I saw some flash- Then the ground rumbled under them. Mario: Earthquake? Kindoo: He's getting ready... Then, everything around them faded, as they were knocked into the darkness themselves. Really, it was them being sucked into a portal. Poiso was left behind. Poiso: The heroes.... OH! He then fell over, in grim sadness. Chapter 7-The Destruction... Has Begun... With Only Seconds Left.. Mario, Kindoo and Aqui woke up in front of Lodkin, who was still how he was before. Lodkin: Well, you are very worthy! They were all bracing for something. Lodkin: Worthy enough to watch, as I destroy time itself! Kindoo: No! Lodkin: Or I can put you back in that horrible place, and dump the other two down there... Kindoo charged up a secret blast as Lodkin turned back after no answer came. Lodkin: Listen, to those across all vicinities across time! You must understand what I will do now! Haaa ha ha ha! Lodkin then sent out energy everywhere, and everything started fading. Mario: What are you doing?! Lodkin: I would've thought you'd know that by now, ha ha! Kindoo then fired his huge blast at Lodkin, which reverberated through him. Lodkin: Nooooooouuuuuuaaaaagaaaagh!!!!! His voice became distorted as he melted, in a hard-to-watch scene. Then, a disguise was shown breaking apart. Kindoo: Oh! Aqui: I knew.. I saw... more... Mario: He's... impossible! Lodkin them broke off to reveal a beat, resembling a dragon, kind of. Lodkin: Noooo! You've... destroyed my.... disguise! Kindoo: No wonder I couldn't.... if he was that all along... Lodkin: Oh it doesn't matter, because I can still destroy it anyway! Then, he seemingly melted, but nothing came out of it. Kindoo: What is he doing? He then swirled around them, blinding Aqui and Kindoo, and Mario... well... that's a different story. Mario: What's... happening?! Lodkin then swirled around Mario, and then seemingly went inside him. Kindoo: How...? Mario: I.... can't... do... anything... to... st- Mario then was down. Aqui: Mario! Come on, what's going on? Lodkin then came out, with something different. Mario woke up. Mario: Stop.... his invasion? Aqui: Huh? Lodkin then redeemed his disguise. Lodkin: There, and now, it will be finished! Kindoo: We need to stop him! We need to fight. Aqui, Mario, stay by the side. Kindoo then walked up to Lodkin, and fired a small neon blast at his swirls of energy. Lodkin: What are you doing? Kindoo: Doing what I must. The energy then, due to the reactions, reversed on itself, restored what was destroyed and weakened Lodkin, enough that he was warped back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Lodkin: Your reversation stuff.... really... you are... UUUUUUUUURRAAAHAGGGRAAGGH!!!!! Lodkin was then swirling around in the fog of his own energy, becoming normal, and they all got warped. Chapter 8-The Not Defeated One. They all woke up in the Mushroom Kingdom, with the castle half-demolished, and Lodkin still alive. Lodkin: As long as I'm alive, it all stays with me! Oooooh ha ha ha ha! It doesn't matter, Kindoo, even if I'm weakened, they'll still go! Aqui: Does that work to save you from defeat, forever? Lodkin: What? Aqui then grabbed what she had in her inventory. A Lightning Flower. Mario: What is that? Aqui: Ambi gave it to me in case a huge emergency was at stake. (flashback) Ambi: Well, if you want to use it in case this guy comes, I'll let you. Aqui: Yeah, because I'm confused about it, but I do believe it's real. Ambi: Take care! (flashback ended) Aqui: He's weak now right? Kindoo: Get him! Mario then started punching him all over, with Lodkin unable to fight back. Aqui used the Lightning Flower and zapped him with a few bolts, whilst he tried to minorly stop her for a good time, but she was too fast. Aqui: As fast as bolts! Kindoo then did his thing on Lodkin, being the final touch. Lodkin: You... cannot........be....me.... Kindoo: Wanna try? Aqui then zapped him again, whilst Kindoo charged another blast. Kindoo: It's about time you wanted this..... without taking it out on everybody else! Kindoo then made a massive one, one that Aqui zipped away from, and it exploded in front of their faces. Lodkin... was then finally defeated... but Kindoo was half-transparent. Chapter 9-The End Aqui: So... he's gone...? Kindoo: Y-yes... Mario: But what's with that...? Kindoo: Gotta... go... Aqui: Huh? Kindoo: See ya around... and good luck searching for the... legendary heroes... Mario: Huh? But I've- Kindoo: It might be next! Kindoo then vanished. Aqui: Where'd he go? Mario: I don't know, but remember the bond thing? He might have responded to the thing. Aqui: I'm not on it anymore. I'm goin' home. Mario: I'll tell Luigi. They then, back with everyone else, celebrated that they were all ok. With Kindoo... Kindoo: So now I know... that everything will be fine. Even with the limited abilities I have, I've still got you, and my friends who'll remember me. Toad: Yep, finally, happy you're here. Now go on, jump in the painting for me. Kindoo: Ha ha, back to normal life as usual. Well, here I go! He then Triple Jumped into the painting, as the Toad watched with a smile. The End Category:Pinkolol's Mario fanfics